


Oi, me desenha?

by Finholdt



Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Collars, F/M, Grinding, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, damimaps - Freeform, maps asks for a favor and gets more than she bargained for, otptober - day 9: collars
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: Maps Mizoguchi precisava desenhar sua mais nova personagem do seu jogo de D&D. Infelizmente, ela não foi agraciada com as habilidades de saber desenhar algo além de palitos. Felizmente para ela, Damian Wayne era um artista nato.Infelizmente /para ele/, Damian não consegue dizer não para ela.damimaps[otptober - dia 9: collars]
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Oi, me desenha?

**Author's Note:**

> Olha, ontem não deu pra eu postar... O plano era eu postar o de ontem e hoje mas... Vai dar não HUAAUHUAH então vou postar o de hoje e amanhã, amanhã. Abençoa que vou conseguir manter o ritmo.

Mia “Maps” Mizoguchi não era uma pessoa artística. Suas habilidades constituíam em palitos com personalidade, o que estava se mostrando um problema quando você está tentando desenhar a roupa do seu personagem do rpg steampunk que ela estava jogando com o pessoal da faculdade.

Ela olhava frustrada para o caderno, já tão rabiscado que estava ficando difícil discernir o que era lápis e o que era marca mal apagada de lápis. O barulho da lanchonete não estava ajudando também, deixando ainda mais difícil para Maps se concentrar nas linhas. Ela apagou tudo mais uma vez, resistindo a vontade de grunhir de raiva quando amassou uma parte do papel. Desistindo, Maps arrancou a folha e a amassou toda, deixando no canto para jogar no lixo depois.

Suspirou, chateada. Desenhar era difícil _pra cacete_.

Tudo bem, ela vai ter que pedir ajuda para isso.

Maps sacou o celular e começou a digitar uma mensagem para Colton Rivera, a melhor pessoa a se chamar em Gotham quando se quer alguma coisa. Estava no meio da palavra _steampunk_ quando ela avistou movimento pelo canto do olho. Surpresa, Maps nem hesitou em deixar os papéis amassados para trás e sair correndo atrás da pessoa que havia acabado de sair do beco em frente a lanchonete.

— Ei! — Ela gritou. — Espera!!

Ele não deve tê-la ouvido, pois não se virou. Frustrada, Maps acelerou o passo.

O que se mostrou um erro, considerando que ela escorregou em algo e deslizou pelo pavimento, caindo de bunda no chão. Resmungando de dor, Maps foi ver no que escorregou até notar que era uma folha cheia de desenhos de Robin e Batman usando roupas que ela tinha _certeza_ que não havia visto antes.

Caramba, era tão bem feito que Maps não conseguiu evitar de sentir uma leve pontada de inveja pela habilidade do artista.

Ela olhou para cima, tentando achar a silhueta do moletom preto de novo até perceber que ele mesmo estava vindo até ela, alarme e inquietação bem claros em sua expressão.

— _Mizoguchi?_ — Ele parecia perplexo. — Por que está no chão?

Brevemente Maps se perguntou por que ele parecia tão inquieto e onde ele estava que saiu do mesmo beco que ela havia visto um borrão amarelo entrando, mas deixou para lá. Havia coisas mais urgentes a fazer.

— Damian! — Ela exclamou alegre. — Então era você mesmo! Nossa, quanto tempo, né? Acho que não te vejo desde a formatura! Quando foi isso mesmo? Dois meses atrás? Você anda tão sumido, o que é engraçado considerando que você deveria ser, tipo, o principezinho de Gotham.

Ele piscou para ela, aparentemente sem palavras.

— Aliás!! — Maps exclamou de uma vez. — Isso aqui é seu?! — Ela mostrou os desenhos para ele e o olhar de reconhecimento junto de alarme era tudo o que ela precisava para ter sua resposta.

— Eu-

— Uau, são tão bem feitos! — Ela o interrompeu, empolgada. — Na verdade, isso é perfeito! Preciso de um favorzão e acho que você é exatamente quem preciso!

Damian piscou mais uma vez, um estranho tom rosado cobrindo suas orelhas agora.

— Do que você está falando, garota?

Havia algo nos olhos de Mia Mizoguchi que Damian simplesmente não conseguia dizer não para ela. Era um poder muito estranho e mais de uma vez Damian se perguntou se ela não possuía um certo nível de magia – porém investigações provaram que Mizoguchi era a própria definição de civil comum. Mais de uma vez sua vida escolar, _que deveria absolutamente ordinária_ , tomaram rumos _complicados_ pois ela insistia em empurrar ele para suas “aventuras” do Clube dos Detetives. Damian só não foi expulso uma segunda vez da Academia Gotham porque ele faltava mais do que participava dessas besteiras com ela.

Por isso quando Mizoguchi basicamente implorou que ele desenhasse a personagem de D&D dela, Damian se viu concordando enquanto tudo em sua mente gritava para dar meia volta e deixar Mizoguchi para trás. Honestamente, era um mistério como ela ainda não percebeu que ele era Robin – ela já suspeitou que ele fosse _o Batman_ , mas _Robin_ nunca nem passou pela cabeça dela -, e Damian não precisava dessa dor de cabeça a mais. Sempre que ele estava com ela, ele esquecia que para ela, ele _tecnicamente_ não era ninguém mais do que o garoto rico e esquisito Damian Wayne. Não que isso fosse... Ruim. Mais desconcertante do que qualquer coisa. Ele nem ao menos poderia negar que achava divertido andar com alguém que esperava absolutamente nada dele e por isso vivia se surpreendendo quando Damian fazia alguma coisa “incomum”.

E, tudo bem... Talvez _talvez_ ele tenha uma leve quedinha por ela. Bem pequena, quase nada, e a perspectiva de passar mais tempo com Mizoguchi era só um pouco tentadora. Eles nunca mais se viram desde a formatura! E daí?!

De qualquer forma, eles combinaram de se encontrarem no apartamento que ela dividia com Olive. Damian até pensou em oferecer a mansão Wayne, mas rapidamente mudou de ideia. Se qualquer um dos irmãos dele, ou pior, _Alfred_ , ficassem sabendo que Damian concordou em desenhar uma garota, ele _nunca_ ouviria o fim disso.

Eles trocaram números de telefone, coisa que _nunca_ fizeram antes e deixou Damian levemente ansioso, mesmo que Mizoguchi estivesse totalmente alheia a inquietação dele. O que era frustrante por si só, agora que ele pensava a respeito.

Em casa, Damian notou a torrente de notificação que ele recebeu durante o percurso até a mansão. Era apenas Maps (ela que salvou o próprio nome, e daí?) passando todos os detalhes sobre o personagem dela – um monte deles desnecessários considerando que ele só ia _desenhar_ e não _escrever uma fanfic_. Ele supôs que tinha uma certa ideia do que ela queria com o estilo steampunk e se trancou no quarto, onde começou a rabiscar alguns _concept art_.

No dia seguinte, Damian se encontrou no apartamento de Maps. Felizmente Silverlock não estava lá também, o que o poupava de ter uma competição de encarada com a garota.

— Comecei alguns esboços, então você me diz se estou indo no caminho certo. — Ele disse ao invés de uma saudação.

Maps abriu um sorriso tão brilhante que Damian sentiu a súbita necessidade de trocar o peso de um pé para o outro.

— Ah que ótimo! Vamos no meu quarto, você pode me mostrar os desenhos lá.

Damian apertou os lábios, prendendo a má resposta que queria sair. Havia vários motivos de porque isso era uma má ideia, mas o simples fato de Maps estar oferecendo mostrava que ela não tinha a menor ideia das implicações que isso daria pois não o via como nada além de um amigo ou simplesmente não se importava. Ele nem sabia qual era pior.

Aquiescendo, Damian esperou Maps mostrar o caminho para o quarto dela no pequeno apartamento. Ele fez força para não ficar olhando demais, mas acabou memorizando todo o espaço mesmo assim, os olhos inconscientemente olhando todos os cantos em busca de armadilhas e emboscadas. _Pare com isso_ , ele pensou _, ela é só uma civil_.

No quarto dela, Damian fez questão de ficar o mais longe possível da cama. Ia dar apenas ideias para ele que ele _certamente_ não precisava.

Ele pegou as folhas do seu sketchbook, que havia arrancado mais cedo, e os colocou em cima da escrivaninha.

— Me diz qual você gostou mais que seguimos daí.

Maps murmurou impressionada e pegou os desenhos, estrelas praticamente dançando em seus olhos.

— Todos são tão bons! Nossa, você é tão talentoso, isso é tão injusto. Por que você tem que ser bom em tudo?

Era tão raro alguém o elogiar de forma tão genuína que Damian deixou a oportunidade de ser arrogante passar.

— Prática. — Ele respondeu no lugar, começando a ficar encabulado. Ele nunca mostrava os seus desenhos.

— Espera, sou eu! — Maps riu, maravilhada. — Seu bobo, a personagem não sou _eu_ , você não precisava ter colocado o meu rosto! Mas uau, na verdade isso é ótimo, está me dando várias ideias de cosplay.

Damian não vai dizer que a inspiração para ele ter desenhado mais de seis modelos diferentes foi justamente porque ele usou o rosto dela de base, com as sardas no nariz e bochechas, os olhos puxados e o cabelo curto com o fiel acessório amarelo de florzinha.

— Só a gargantilha que não curti muito, acho que não expliquei bem o que eu queria. — Maps fez uma careta pensativa. — Ele está muito enfeitado, vê? Eu pensei em uma gargantilha dessas de couro, mas que também tem a renda.

Damian franziu a testa. Ele achou que tinha feito um bom trabalho com a descrição que ela havia mandado, mas agora se encontrava um pouco perdido.

— Espera, eu vou te mostrar o colar. — Ela deixou os desenhos em cima da mesa, indo até o armário enquanto continuava a conversar com ele. — Comprei ele faz um tempo do Colton mas a Olive nunca deixa eu sair na rua com ele, por isso resolvi colocar na minha personagem. Assim quando eu fizer cosplay dela vai ser bem mais fácil!

Ela colocou algo cheio de renda e babados no pescoço, mas como ela ainda o segurava no lugar, Damian não conseguiu o enxergar direito. Ela se aproximou dele de novo e pediu para que ele prendesse a “gargantilha” para ela, já que ela não conseguia sozinha. Começando a desconfiar exatamente _o que_ era esse “colar”, Damian apertou mais os lábios enquanto fazia o que ela pedia.

Assim que ela se virou, toda sorrisos, Damian sentiu sua mente ficando totalmente branca enquanto pensamentos se tornavam estática. Porque isso era _colar_ coisa _nenhuma_. Era _uma coleira de fetiche_ , daquelas que gritava “por favor me foda”. Pelo amor de Deus, tinha até mesmo o fecho para encaixar uma maldita guia.

Damian respirou fundo, tentando por ordem na cabeça, mas uma coisa ele precisava deixar claro e urgente.

— Quem é que te vendeu essa droga, Mia? — Ele perguntou, seco.

— Ei! — Ela se ofendeu. — Não é uma droga! Tudo bem que o Colton me vendeu bem barato e ele sorria de um jeito meio estranho, mas é bem bonitinho, tudo bem!?

Colton. Colton Rivera, se Damian não se enganava. Ele se lembrava de ver o cara pela academia, apesar de eles não estarem na mesma turma, Maps costumava conversar com ele e aparecer com estranhos itens depois. Esse cara... O que ele estava pensando ao ter dado _isso_ para ela?! Um sentimento estranho, como uma quieta fúria, começou a se instalar em Damian. Quanto mais ele imaginava Maps usando isso na frente de outro cara, mais a mente dele se apagava da razão. E era bastante _claro_ que ela não fazia ideia do significado por trás da coleira.

— Você quer que eu desenhe _isso_ na sua personagem? — Ele perguntou.

— Uhum! Vai ser ótimo, porque na próxima partida eu já posso ir usando.

Ele queria recusar. Queria dar as costas e ir embora imediatamente. Queria sacudir Mia pelos ombros até ela entender que ela estava brincando com fogo.

Então ele decidiu _que se dane isso_ e deu três passos em direção a ela, praticamente colando seu corpo no dela. Maps arregalou os olhos, tendo que levantar o queixo para manter o contato visual. Ignorando-a, Damian enroscou o indicador no fecho da coleira, onde a guia deveria estar e _puxou_. Com um gritinho, Maps tropeçou, caindo em cima de Damian. Impassível, ele puxou o fecho novamente, a obrigando levantar o rosto para ele.

— Mia. — Ele disse.

— O-oi? — Ela respondeu, perplexa.

— Eu vou te beijar agora. — Não era uma pergunta, mesmo assim ele a esperou responder.

— Tudo... bem?

Ela ainda parecia mais confusa do que entusiasmada, mas Damian podia lidar com isso. Não foi uma negativa e era isso que importava.

Ele colou os lábios nos dela, ainda segurando a coleira rendada pelo fecho com uma mão enquanto a outra se enfiava no cabelo sedoso dela. Seu eu adolescente estava em _êxtase_ , com todas as vezes que Maps se enfiava na vida dele apenas para deixar de cabeça para baixo e então ir embora para sua próxima aventura, ele tinha certas vontades contidas faz um tempo.

Maps gemeu contra ele e qualquer vontade de se conter que ele pudesse ter antes foi jogada pela janela. Ele a empurrou contra a parede, dessa vez a segurando pelos quadris enquanto a puxava para cima e se encaixava entre as pernas dela. Maps parou de usar saias no minuto que se formou do ensino médio, o que era uma lástima já que as pernas dela não estavam ficavam mais expostas, mas tudo bem. Damian era determinado.

Ele continuou a beijando, língua se curvando dentro da boca dela com tanta intensidade que Damian mal a deixava respirar. Ela quem quebrou o beijo, o empurrando de leve pelos ombros para recuperar o fôlego. Maps respirava pesadamente, a cabeça girando.

Por um segundo apavorante, Damian temeu que Maps fosse o mandar ir embora graças ao seu comportamento _agressivo_ , digamos. Então Maps sorriu para ele, um brilho estranho nos olhos dela antes de o puxar de volta para outro beijo.

_Civil, ela é uma civil, se controla_.

Damian continuava a beijando, as mãos explorando o corpo pequeno dela. Tantas curvas que ficavam escondidas no uniforme da escola Damian agora as descobria. A cintura fina, a curva nos quadris, as coxas finas mas firmes que agora o enlaçavam, o mantendo no lugar. A calça de tecido que ela usava não ajudava em nada na busca de Damian de a sentir o máximo possível e ele a queria _fora_.

— Mia. — Ele disse contra a curva do ombro dela, bem abaixo da coleira. — Me escute bem que vou falar isso só uma vez: Eu vou te dar outra coleira e você vai _usar_. Quer saber por quê?

Ele a olhava diretamente nos olhos agora. Maps suspirou, obviamente excitada com tudo que estava acontecendo.

— Por quê?

— Porque você é _minha_.

Ele a beijou outra vez, dessa vez pressionando seu quadril contra o dela e arrancando-a um suspiro.

— Ah! _Damian..._ — Ela gemeu, mexendo seus próprios quadris para encontrar os dele.

Ele hesitou por um momento antes de puxar a blusa que ela usava para cima, revelando seus pequenos seios. A respiração de Damian falhou por um momento ao notar que ela passou esse tempo todo _sem sutiã_.

Quantas vezes ele já andou com Maps e ela estava usando nada por baixo do uniforme? Podia sentir sua mente rebobinando com essa nova informação e um imenso impulso de a _arruinar_ se instalando em sua mente. Hoje não. Mas logo.

— Não vejo o sentido em usar um. — Maps explicou ao notar o olhar indecifrável de Damian em seus seios. — Tipo, pra quê? Não tem nada aí para erguer. Os da _Olive_ sim...

— Calada. — Ele mandou.

Ela se calou na hora, arregalando os olhos.

— Estou tentando decidir o que eu faço com você. — Ele franziu a testa, passando a língua pelos lábios enquanto encara os seios erguidos de Maps, os mamilos ficando duros pelo ar frio e pela excitação.

— Assim, você pode me foder. Tipo, só uma ideia. — Maps sugeriu astutamente.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Você estava planejando isso quando colocou essa maldita coisa?

— Não! — Ela gritou. — Na real eu ainda estou tentando entender o que aconteceu que te fez pular em cima de mim, mas não vou negar que estou gostando e muito menos que já fantasiei contigo uma vez ou outra.

— _Uma vez ou outra?_

Ele se sentia lisonjeado e ofendido, os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— É, tipo, quando você tem uma queda por uma celebridade. Pra quê ficar fantasiando demais em algo claramente impossível? Ah! — Ela sobressaltou, surpresa, ao sentir o mamilo sendo provocado por Damian. — C-caso você não saiba, você é, tipo, um dos caras mais importantes de Gotham.

— Você — Ele inclinou para chupar um mamilo e então o torcer com os dedos. — passou toda a nossa adolescência me puxando para as maiores furadas, me fez concordar em _desenhar_ para você e em nenhum momento você imaginou que eu te via como uma igual e não uma pobre camponesa?

— B-bem, quando você coloca _desse jeito... Ah! —_ Ela gemeu quando ele voltou a chupar seus seios, a língua circulando a auréola enquanto os dentes roçavam o mamilo.

— Você me dá tanto trabalho, Maps. — Ele murmurou carinhosamente contra ela.

— Ah... Ah... Me c-chama de Mia de novo... Soa tão sexy vindo de você.

Essa mulher. Ela vai o deixar maluco.

Ele esfregou sua ereção entre as coxas dela, a fricção fazendo ambos gemerem satisfeitos. Então uma ideia veio até ele e _ah sim_ , ele _vai_ foder Maps.

Com cuidado, ele a colocou de volta no chão e ignorou o lamento que Maps soltou pela separação.

— Tira todas as suas roupas, _Mia_. — Ele sorriu. — Mas a coleira fica.

Animada, Maps obedeceu, logo ficando completamente nua para ele tirando a coleira. A renda preta fazia um contraste maravilhoso contra a pele leitosa dela e a visão dela praticamente aceitando ser agora completamente _dele_ , obedecendo os comandos dele sem reclamar... _Nossa._

— E agora? — Ela perguntou sorrindo animada.

— Agora eu te fodo. — Ele declarou, a puxando para a cama.

— Finalmente!

Ela imediatamente abriu as pernas, sem um pingo de vergonha enquanto esperava ansiosa Damian enfim estocar nela.

Ele desabotoou o jeans, libertando o próprio pau e então o mirando nela. Ela estava tão molhada que já estava manchando os lençóis. Tão molhada que ele conseguiu meter fundo nela de uma só vez, brevemente esquecendo que Maps era uma _civil_ e que provavelmente tinha bem menos estamina e força do que ele.

De fato, Maps gritou, ficando as unhas curtas nas costas de Damian.

— Sim! _Isso!_ — Ela gemeu, mexendo os quadris para se foder contra ele. — De novo, de novo! _Damian!_

Ele fez o que ela pediu, estocando nela de novo e de novo. Ela era tão _apertada_ , estava absolutamente o enlouquecendo. Damian está longe de se considerar um homem enorme – difícil, considerando que ele convive com os _Supers, Batman_ e _o Capuz Vermelho,_ mas Maps era tão _pequena_ perto dele. Ele estava praticamente montando em cima dela toda.

Ele metia nela rápido e forte, segurando-se para não acabar destruindo-a, mas não o suficiente para não fazer a cama barata dela chacoalhar com as metidas dele. Os pequenos peitos dela pulavam a cada estocada, o tentando ainda mais para continuar os chupando e apertando. E foi exatamente isso que ele fez.

Maps era _barulhenta_ e absolutamente sem-vergonha. Ele queria continuar metendo nela até o raiar do dia, mas Maps já estava desesperada para gozar. Falava coisas cada vez mais desconexas enquanto ele metia nela.

De uma vez, ele saiu de dentro dela, a fazendo lamentar – alto – sobre como ela o queria dentro dela de novo. Damian sorriu de lado, presunçoso. Ele deitou na cama ao lado dela e a puxou para si. Maps era tão pequena e leve que Damian facilmente conseguiu a erguer nos braços e a girar. Agora ela estava com a sua buceta absolutamente encharcada e pingando diretamente contra o rosto de Damian.

— Ande logo, _Mia_. — Ele ordenou. — Me chupe.

Ela não perdeu tempo, agarrando o pau dele e o chupando com entusiasmo. Maps sempre foi uma pessoa muito curiosa e exploradora, e não estava sendo diferente na cama. Ela lambia toda a extensão do pau dele, circulando a glande com a língua antes de botar tudo na boca, forçando seu pau contra a garganta dela tão fundo que arrancou um gemido de Damian.

Satisfeito pelo bom trabalho de Maps, Damian decidiu dar mais incentivos para ela ao chupá-la também. Era o justo, afinal.

Cada vez que ela circulava a língua pela extensão do pau dele, Damian fazia o mesmo com os lábios internos dela. A cabeça dela balançava para cima e para baixo enquanto ela fodia a própria garganta encoleirada nele, em troca, Damian metia nela com a língua, circulando o clitóris esporadicamente e então voltando a fodê-la com a língua.

De repente, Maps soltou um longo gemido, as vibrações indo diretamente para o pau dele enquanto o corpo dela inteiro tremia com o orgasmo que veio. O esguicho dela inundou a boca de Damian, que ele prontamente engoliu e continuou a lambendo e chupando mesmo com os sobressaltos que o corpo dela dava, trêmulo e sensível.

— _Eu_ ainda não gozei, _Mia_. — Ele repreendeu. — Pode voltar ao trabalho.

Maps voltou a chupá-lo, dessa vez mais errática, mas nem um pouco menos entusiasmada. Ela passou a usar as mãos também para facilitar a oral, massageando as bolas além da base enquanto ela continuava a chupá-lo.

Quando ele enfim gozou na boca dela, Maps nem sequer deu tempo de ele mandar ela engolir, prontamente o lambendo inteiro até que ficasse limpo e não deixando nenhuma gota para trás. Satisfeito, Damian decidiu ter misericórdia com ela.

Ele saiu de debaixo dela, a deitando direito na cama e apreciou por um momento o quão exausta ela estava, o rosto vermelho assim como os seios inchados. A maldita coleira ainda enfeitando seu longo pescoço bonito. Damian ainda estava duro, mas Maps parecia tão exausta que ele decidiu não quebra-la _completamente_ ainda. Ele vai ter tempo para isso.

— Eu vou terminar o seu desenho. — Ele anunciou para ela, que piscava cada vez mais sonolenta. — Mas vou mudar o design da coleira, também vou mandar fazer uma customizada para você usar e você _vai_ usar.

— Fica à vontade.

— Ah, pois vou _mesmo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Gente desculpa, mas esse tema me deixou ????? por HORAS.... Qual o caso com coleira?? É só pelo aesthetic? Pela sensação de possessão??? Bem, fiz o que pude. Desculpe se decepcionei alguém ://


End file.
